Electric Storm
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: Static meets a new Bang Baby hero named Storm sparks new foes and greater powers are unlocked it's year of trust love hreatahce and even darker evils Slash boyXboy threesome Static/Oc Gear/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance of characters to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I don't own or make profit from Static Shock any characters not see in the comics or the show is mine

Content Code Warnings

(every single thing, even if it's barely mentioned or only touched upon for a few seconds; these content codes do _not_ accurately represent the overall content of this story when taken out of context like this.)- Anal, Bi, F/F, HJ, Language, OC, Oral, Rim, SoloF, Spank, Violence, WD, WIP. this story contains graphic descriptions of a sexual nature and the reader assumes any and all responsibility for proceeding further, including any legal age requirements that may exist regarding their exposure to such material in the country in which they reside

Now without farther adieu let the story begin.

Dakota City a not so nice town, thanks to the bang babies. That's what the whole town called them anyway or they call them metahumans. The teenagers who were caught in a gas explosion, this mutated their genes some. At the beginning only one out of the hundreds became a superhero. His name Static a.k.a. Virgil Hawkins, he's 17 years old now it's 2 years after the big bang. His best friend Ritchie Foley becomes Gear, he is a super genius and is also 17 years old.

Virgil was on his standard Static patrol but something was different like the universe was telling him something was going to happen.

But What?

Thunder and Lighting could be seen and hear

He looked up there wasn't a cloud in the sky so where was it coming from.

"I hope it's just special affects for some movie."

"HELP!"

"Ah the ever known Static call." said Static

He zipped over to see a group of people being mugged by Bang-Babies.

He looked to see Hot-Streak Ebon Talon and Shiv all collecting wallets and any other valuables.

"Now that's what I need a little workout."

Using his powers he easily defeated Talon and Shiv but Ebon and Hot-Streak where harder at one point he had them beat till Aquamaria show up and drenched him shorting him out completely

*Damn and me without a Zap-Cap and there isn't a power line anywhere least where I can get to it fast.*

"What's the matter hero shorted out Aquamaria drown his sorry ass." said Ebon

For a second Static thought he was done it had no power left not even a charge to get his Static-Saucer going it then he heard.

"Winds raise up sweep the thorns from my path."

A huge gust of wind blew both Aquamaria and Hot-Streak into a wall.

"What the hell?" said Ebon whirling around

A bolt of lighting shot out of nowhere and hit Ebon who main weakness was intense light and that bolt was very intense.

Static felt himself being lifted to his feet

"Are you aright Static?"

Virgil looked to see a young man dressed in a black full-bodied suit with knee high boots he donned lighting shaped earrings and a lighting shape belt buckle he had long blonde hair which was tied in a pony-tail on his face was a mask.

"Who-who are you?" said Virgil

"You may call me Storm." said the young man

"Yeah well I am about to call you dead along with Static." said Hot-Streak

He started to shoot fireballs

"You can't hit what you can't see." said Storm

As he spoke a thick mist appeared engulfing both heroes and pissing Hot-Streak

"You are not getting away this time."

Hot-Streak's whole body soon was in flames ready to burn away the mist.

Meanwhile Static and Storm hid in one of the abandon buildings.

"Thanks for a minute I was toast hey can you give me a jolt?" asked Static

"Sure, All of nature I commend bring forth thunder and lighting."

His hands turned whitish blue and Storm shot a bolt at Static which rejuvenated him a lot.

"Wow you can really give a charge."

"Yeah so where's your partner in crime-solving Gear?" asked Strom

"He had thing so you're a-?"

"Bang Baby yep I am psychically linked to the weather patterns of Earth, allowing me to command meteorological energy patterns to raise or lower temperature levels, direct air currents as hurricane-force winds, a pressure dome that can deflect attacks, or to maneuver myself through the sky, excite electron particles to call down lightning bolts, or fire electrical blasts from my fingertips, and summon clouds as fog cover or in order to bring forth precipitation such as rain, snow, sleet, and hail, alter my body temperature to compensate for weather conditions." said Storm

"Whew glad your on our side thanks again for the save." said Static

"Should we looked for the Meta-Breed?"

Static shook his head

"Nah Ebon probably has them hiding somewhere for now."

"Yeah well see you." said Strom

"Wait why don't we work together you me and Gear I mean we are in the same team and we sure could use a man of your talents."

Strom was silent for a moment

"Hey I know you go to Dakota high school right just meet me behind the gym after class without the costume."

"Okay see you tomorrow Static." said Storm and he flew away

Later at the Hawkins Residence

"Hey Virgil had the 'Study session' go?" asked Mr. Hawkins

He knew of his son's identity as the eclectic superhero and often covered for him from his sister they thought it best if only one of them knew.

"It went great pops Sharon asleep?"

"Yes an hour ago."

"Great listen to this."

Virgil went into full accounts of what happened

"Hmm well you had a full night think this Storm is trustworthy?"

"Yeah I feel it somehow you know it's kinda weird though I felt as if I knew him." said Virgil

"Well he goes to your school right perhaps he had spoke with a few times and you just didn't know it." said Mr. Hawkins

"Yeah I guess your right okay I am going to bed."

Without another word he went to bed.

In his mind he kept thinking of Storm why did he look familiar.

The next day Virgil was a mess he kept looking at everyone well mostly blondes

"Damn I never knew there where this many blondes in one school." he said at lunch

"So you got a thing for blondes huh?" said Frieda

"Better watch out Richie." said Daisy

"Yeah" Richie chuckled lightly

Turth was he really did like Virgil but of course his friend preferred girls what can he do it?

It was then Frieda stood up

"Over here Jean."

Jean?

"Hey is that Jean Boleyn the Capitan of the Cheerleading squad?" asked Daisy

"Yup he is doing an interview for me ohh isn't he the hottest thing since Brad Pitt?"

"Hmm Blonde and a cheerleader plus good looking probably an airhead." stated Virgil

"Actually he is one of the smartest boys here I looked at his GPA he has one of the highest grades."

It was then Jean sat down.

He was tall with long wavy hair and green eyes.

Wait didn't Storm have green eyes and blonde hair.

"Hi I am Jean." said Jean

"Hi I am Virgil." said Virgil he put out his hand Jean took as he did small sparks flew out Virgil's normal static ones and whitish blue ones on Jean's.

"Storm?"

"What you say Virgil?" said Daisy

She and Frieda didn't notice thank god but Richie did.

"Uh it's looks like it might Storm today."

Luckily it did look like rain.

Frieda started her interview asking question bout being the smartest most popular boy in school.

Soon lunch ended and the girls left leaving the boys alone.

"So you're Storm huh I knew it" said Virgil

"Yep and I knew you where Static actually I knew for a year and that Richie is Gear." said Jean

"What how did you know?"

"Saw you change to fight Talon one time." said Jean

"Okay wanna let me in on this?" said Richie

"Oh yeah I forgot you didn't know." said Virgil

Before he could tell him anything though a loud scream was heard.

"Oh my god it's the Meta-Breed!!"

"I guess the time for explanation is for later." said Richie

"Okay guys meet back here in five." said Virgil

They went in different directions to change into their alter-egos

Static, Gear and Storm.

The Meta-Team.

Okay first Chapter done I hope you like it I like constructive criticism Flames will be fed to Hot-Streak (He's gonna need it hee hee.) for those in most of the chapters will be edited so no need for worries o deleted viewers all will still be intact.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this was fun to write I hope you guys enjoy it some of the characters seemed OOC but I tried to stay in as much as I could.

Static Gear and Storm met outside

"Okay what's the scoop?" said Static

"The Breed are inside no make that outside and it seems Frannie there is about to burn down the school." said Storm

"There are still people inside Storm can you make rain lots of it?" said Gear

"Duh I believe that's why I am called Storm be back."

The weather Meta-Human flew into the sky which started to get darker by the minute.

Gear looked over to Hot-Streak

"Hey Virg notice how more powerful Hot-Streak is?"

"Yeah like the time those Sunspots hit think that's happening again."

"Nah your powers are fine anyway we need to stop them and quick."

Meanwhile

Storm did his part

"Nature respond to my command a wall of rain to quench the flames."

Using his powers rain started to fall upon the school drenching it and dowsing the flames.

"Think a little rain will stop me?" yelled Hot-Streak

Talon on the other hand had her hands full.

Static dashed by on his disk closing in on her. Gear followed close behind as he reached for a zap cap in his pocket. Grabbing hold of the small capsule, Gear slung the object directed for the meta-human in front of him.

Talon turned around just in time to dodge Gear's zap cap. She flew up above the two heroes and opened her mouth to roar.

Strom appeared behind her and summon a whirlwind spinning her round and round.

"Whoa I am getting sick just from watching." said Static

Ebon appear and grab Storm

"Storm!"

"Well Hero seems you got another little boyfriend hmm blonde I should have guess." said Ebon

"I wouldn't hold him so tight Ebon."

"Why gear-head Static gonna zapped me I like to see him try while I have his bitch."

"Oh I am not the one you should worry about." said Static

"The elements marshal their infinite might at my beckoning! Power seethes in the roiling clouds! Now, at my command- STRIKE!!!"

Ebon screamed as 2,000,000 volts hit him the light was so powerful he disappeared just vanished.

"Think he's-" stared Gear.

"Maybe but look we have a new problem."

Coming right for them was Hot-Steak he envelop his entire body in fiery plasma.

"Hey boys like the new me?" he said

As he did the ground started to shake.

"Um guys I have a bad feeling about this Artic winds make ice."

Storm tried to freeze the bang baby but it just kept evaporating too fast.

"Static we have a problem I can't stop him I think he is reaching 1,000,000 degrees." said Storm

"What that's super Nova he'll destroy the world." said Gear

"Storm can do anything?"

"I think so but I might not have enough power."

"Gear Stay here Storm follow me."

Static and Storm flew in the air

"Okay give me your hand."

"What?"

"I think if can combine our powers it should be enough right?"

"Enough to start but not enough to stop whatever I bring I might not be able to stop till maybe days later." said Storm

"Jean we don't have a choice worst comes to worse we will asked the League for help."

"Alright let our powers combine Static"

Each male held the other's hands.

*Nature help us give me strength let the snow fall cover his firey heart*

With a loud bang energy from Storm and Static reach the sky in seconds snow came down in tons.

Down below Gear and Hot-Streak was playing a game doge the fire unfortunately Hot-Streak was winning.

"Geez what happened to you?"

"I don't know Gear-Head I woke up to find I had new powers check this."

The ground shook and hot boiling Magma spouted from the ground like oil.

"Oh shit Static, Storm hurry up." said Gear

He had warned police and fire department to stay far away.

*I wonder if this like a second mutation for him or what?* thought Gear.

Thankfully a blizzard started seems like Static and Storm got something going.

"Static how's it going up there?"

"Better, not sure how long we can keep it up." said Static

"Well I think a little water outa help."

Going over to a fire hydrant taking careful aim he unleashed the water on Hot-Streak.

"Kay guys let it loose."

Strom taking that as his cue unleashed his full might of nature.

"Ice Winds Storms."

"Keep going I gotcha" said Static though the effort was draining him fast.

"Static I can't hold it we must stop."

Sensing he was right Static nodded

"Alright we did all we can."

Storm let his power die and fell unconscious.

With Static not too far behind he had to land or they would fall to their deaths.

"Hopefully Hot-Streak is out for the count."

The blizzard still was going strong but it look like it might die down some.

Half way down Gear caught up them.

"Static we got him he was frozen by the water and the snow." said Gear

That was the last thing he heard before he too enter the land of unconsciousness leaving Gear to struggle with juggling both him and Storm

"Oh fuck you two own me big for this." he said

Virgil's House

With considerable difficultly Gear flew them to the Hawkins home not knowing or caring whether Sharon was home or not.

Due to the extra weight and the weather he made a more clumsy landing then usual it was loud enough for Mr. Hawkins to come out and investigate.

"Hello Mr. H a little help."

Seeing Virgil the first thing he thought

*_No not like this, I can't go through another death.*_

"Virgil can you hear me Richie what happen wait let's get inside." said Robert

Once inside Richie told him everything.

"Then Jean um that's Storm the weather manipulator's name summon the blizzard I think Virgil help him somehow I am not sure but they are both drained of their powers and energy."

"And of that Hot-Streak did you get him?"

"Yeah I use the some water on him and with the snow well Hell certainly did freeze over."

Mr. Hawkins looked out the window

"And the snow think it'll stop soon?"

Richie shrugged "Don't know maybe by itself in a couple days I am not sure if because Storm made it dose it stay till he gets rid of it or not."

"Well let's hope it not that one it getting pretty bad out there." said Robert

Richie wasn't fully paying attention he was staring at Virgil a deep sadness overtaking him.

*Please be alright Virg.*

Across the world in a land long since forgotten a group of people sat at a round.

"Let the meeting of the Hell club begin well Emma how are we fareing are the three as powerful as you say." said a masculine voice.

"Static and Storm are as for Gear well he didn't give his energy but I am sure he too has it they together form the ultimate power" said a young feminine voice

a very distinctive laugh one that is extremely loud and piercing was heard.

"Oh really Emmy just how do you proposed to get them on our side Storm is very aware at least of what his powers can do and soon so will Static and Gear."

"Emerald I have planned for a dear friend to make them use the full potential of their powers and soon make the world belong the Hell's Club."

"We will see Emma Meeting adjourned."

Back in the states

For more then five hours the two Meta-Teens slept meanwhile Mr. Hawkins and Richie play a few games watch TV anything to keep their minds off the snow and of what might be happening.

Around five both Jean and Virgil started to sir up in Virgil's bedroom.

"Oh wow this must be what a hangover feels like." said Virgil

"Ohhh I think this worst I can hardly stand where are we?"

"My house it looks like hmm that snow still hasn't let up yet."

"Least it's not getting worst a few more hours of rest and I can stop it but what's got me was Francis notice how more powerful he was?" asked Jean

"Yeah like the time he got powered up by the Sunspots only this time he could make lava appear." said Virgil

"Maybe it's a Secondary Mutation I mean technical our bodies where not meant to handle such power and are just compromising in a way think like Marvel's X-men A secondary mutation is something certain mutants develop. It is just a new power they receive at a separate time from receiving there first." said Jean

"That is my guess too."

They looked to see Richie standing there and they could hear the gears in his head as he was calculating something.

"Richie how long where you there?" said Vigil

"For a while and yes I agree with Jean this is perhaps happens now that the gas is truly part of our systems more or less encoded into our DNA"

"Whoa you guys are giving me a headache let's leave this for tomorrow." begged Virgil

Since he lent his power to Jean he was wipe out and all this talked just confused him.

"One more question will this Secondary Mutation happened to us?" asked Jean worry on his face

"That I can't say for certain but it will happen to you guys before me."

"Will we be that crazy I mean he seemed out of it like the power went to his head." said Virgil

Richie looked from Jean to Virgil

"Honestly guys for once I am stump." he said

Something told Virgil this was not the end of this.

*I just hope nothing happens to my friends.* he thought

He looked from Jean to Richie.

*Nothing*

Whew number two done well I hope you guys liked it I know Hot-Streak seemed a little nuts but that will be explained later R&R please.


End file.
